


Your Ivy Grows (and now I'm covered in you)

by wesawbears



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Neil makes Andrew use his words, Post canon, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: "The thing is, Andrew likes being in control.That isn't shocking, or a new revelation. Bee would call it a rational impulse, given the pile of shit that's been his life thus far. Andrew would call it what it is. A simple fact, nothing more, nothing less.The problem is, then, that Neil likes it when Andrew is out of control."--Andrew thinks about Neil, blowjobs, and how to talk about what he wants, in that order. Neil does his math homework.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	Your Ivy Grows (and now I'm covered in you)

**Author's Note:**

> Ho, ho, ho, happy Andreil after a year.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The thing is, Andrew likes being in control.

That isn't shocking, or a new revelation. Bee would call it a rational impulse, given the pile of shit that's been his life thus far. Andrew would call it what it is. A simple fact, nothing more, nothing less.

The problem is, then, that Neil likes it when Andrew is out of control. Neil is as much of an instigator as Andrew, which is equally intriguing and problematic. He won't go so far to say he likes it, but it's amusing when he pokes at Kevin or another team. It's a break in the monotony to see what happens next.

It's not as interesting when turned on him.

He considers himself fairly adept at figuring people out, but Neil is a study in contradictions. People are predictable, when you cut through all the bullshit, but Neil has never done what he's expected. It's the most annoying thing about him, but also what makes him unable to let go.

Neil is also a stubborn ass. Which leads them to the stalemate they're currently stuck in. Neil won't move unless Andrew says yes, but Andrew can't (won't) move first. So they stay here, in this in between space where it's safe and it's fine. Really.

Andrew watches Neil work on math problems, mind whirring as he works out equations and proofs and...whatever the fuck. It figures Andrew would end up with someone with the most goddamn boring major of all time. He chews his bottom lip and it makes Andrew want to pull it with his teeth.

He settles for throwing a wrapper at him.

At this point, Neil barely even glances up at the interruption. "Can I help you?"

"Can you?"

Neil flicks him a look. "You don't have to sit here and watch me do this."

"Don't I? Whenever I leave you, you never end up where I put you."

Neil snorts and closes his notebook. "Maybe you're not as good as you think you are."

"He thinks he's clever."

"You like it."

Neil moves in, but waits for Andrew to kiss him. This is new, the casual affection, but his skin doesn't crawl and Neil doesn't touch him anywhere he hasn't been told, so maybe he is good for something.

Neil likes to follow Andrew's lead. Which is hilarious considering he's a bossy shit everywhere else. Which is maybe what possesses Andrew to say, "What would you do if I said I did?"

Neil pulls back, eyebrow arched. "I'd ask if you were taking your turn to disappear into the night."

"Hilarious."

Neil looks at him, considering. "I'm sure you can think of a few things my clever mouth is good for. Or to shut me up."

"Promises, promises."

Andrew's been talking to Bee about this. Not the logistics, but the physical intimacy...thing. He's been considering letting Neil- asking Neil to- suck him off for a while. But asking for it makes him feel like sucking out his insides with a vacuum would be preferable.

So. Stuck.

Neil doesn’t push, keeps his voice casual. "You know, there's this thing people do when they want things."

"Mmm. I wouldn't know, then, would I?"

Neil hums. "I've told you no before."

"You have. But you also love doing things without knowing what you've agreed to."

"With you? I'll take my chances."

"Idiot."

"Coward."

"Liar."

Neil smirks and Andrew wants to kiss it off his lips. He keeps his voice even as he tells Neil, "I will not let you give me the chance to hurt you."

"Are you planning on hurting me?"

"Not at the moment."

"Great. Then I guess that's another thing we don't have to worry about."

And it's so goddamn frustrating, the way he just...trusts Andrew, with no regard to the fact that he's breakable, that to see him broken by his hand would be unforgivable.

Neil looks at him, face fading into sincerity. "I know this is a big deal for you. And I'll wait as long as you need. But if this is some self-deprecating way to preserve my honor, save it. I trust you. You'd stop if I said. And I'd stop for you. Always. You're allowed to have things you want. You might even enjoy them."

"Still forgetting I don't want anything."

"And you're forgetting that you can't lie to me."

He turns back to his notebook and Andrew buries himself with a string on the sleeve of his hoodie. He'll say it. Soon. For now, he's content to take in the view.


End file.
